The Forbidden City
by dreamer154132
Summary: It was 10 years after Jenny's Game when she sold the house. 6 year old Skye Belleview moved in with her family. What they didn't know was that Julian was recreated and still watched the house. And now he had fallen in love with little Skye. Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Years and years after Jenny Thorton's Games, 6 year old Skye Belleview moved into Jenny's house in California. Only Julian didn't know. He'd watched Jenny ever since he'd been recreated. He saw Jenny and Tom get married and have three children. So after the unexpected move, he had came back to the house to watch Jenny but only found an angel. He fell in love with her as soon as he saw her singing and dancing. So he played one more Game. 10 years later he took her and her friends to to the city he created, Dark Kingdom. With the help of his new assistants, he'll attempt once again to win his new love.**

**My first fanfic, please review! Rated T just in case.**

**I don't own the idea or Julian(although I wish I did) but Skye, her family, and her friends are all mine. I also do not own any books or songs that pop up.**

Chapter 1: (Jenny Thorton's POV)

Jenny Thorton passed the keys over to the new owners. She pitied them. She saw Julian last night, watching over her in my old room. She couldn't stay, not after everything that's happened. He had tortured her in two worlds and now, for whatever reason, he had returned, looking exactly the same since the last time she'd seen him when she was 16. She couldn't handle it.

Her parents had just recently died, hence the reason she came back. The Games had brought Jenny and Tom back together but the group had broken apart. Zach and Summer went one way, Audrey and Michael one way, and Jenny and Tommy one way. She had no idea where any of them were. After college, Jenny and Tom got married and moved to New York City. She had three children and Tom was a famous athlete. She was happier forgetting about Julian.

Now he was back and he might have been there the whole time. Leaving this house was the only way to keep her sanity. She finally worked up the nerve to leave it and pass it over to a family searching for a house in this area. They had fallen in love with the house and bought it on the spot.

Jenny smiled at the mother and father of the little six year old girl. She wished them luck and stepped outside. The little girl waved at her from the window. Jenny waved back and got into her car, driving away from the end of her problems.

(Julian's POV)

Julian hid in the closet. He knew Jenny saw him last night and he had to speak to her. But there were other noises. Was something going on? The door opened to Jenny's room and a little girl walked in. She had bright green eyes, brighter than Jenny's. And soft, curly, reddish brown hair. She twirled around and brushed her hair in the mirror

She was an angel and he fell in love with her on the spot.

_But what now?_ He thought. _I'll wait. I'll wait until she grows and then she'll be mine. Mine forever._

_But for now, I'll watch, just like always._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (Skye's POV)

*10 years later*

Skye Belleview stared at the dress in the closet. No doubt it was beautiful. Black, with a ruffled skirt on the bottom that went to the top of her thighs. Two skinny straps on top held it on her body. It was smooth, soft, and silky. She smiled at it and shut the door.

She would never wear something like that. Skye was a shy kind of girl. She didn't talk to boys a lot, except her friends, Blake, Ash, and Danny. The only reason they hung around was probably because of Jen. Jen was a blonde Barbie doll. She was beautiful inside and out and wouldn't second guess wearing that dress.

Skye decided on jeans, a t-shirt, and a hoodie. Jen would most definitely criticize her when she got to school. What could she say? Skye wasn't perfect. She was self conscious, timid, and could barely look more than three boys in the eye. The only time she wasn't quiet was when she was around Blake.

Blake did something to her. He set off a bomb inside of her that made her scream and yell. Who knew quiet and sweet Skye, who would do anything for anyone, would slap Blake Andrews, football, baseball, and wrestling star across the face? She couldn't help it though. He drove her insane.

She waved goodbye to her mother and stuck her headphones in her ears. The walk to school wasn't long but she still could get in a few good songs in on the way. At least she wouldn't be paranoid about being followed.

Skye had the feeling she was being watched ever since she was six and moved to California. She saw blue eyes in her nightmare. They watched her while she ate, while she worked, while she slept. They were always there and always watching.

But don't think about that.

Skye tried the combination of her locker for the third time. Her lack of memory was seriously starting to bother her. But what can you do? Fourteen right, six left, and... open. She grinned to herself, auburn hair falling into her pale face. She faced the mirror on the inside. Skye never thought she was particularly ugly, but not very pretty. Her slightly red hair fell on her shoulders in gentle curls and her green eyes stared back at her from the reflection. She shrugged and pushed her books inside the locker. The sounds of life started to fade from the hallway.

"Hey. You." Skye heard a cold voice from behind her. An annoyed, cold, _male_ voice. That was a first. She turned to the noise.

"Yes?"

The boy was pale white. He was tall and gorgeous. His dark curly brown hair went to the middle of his forehead. And his eyes were black. Not dark brown, _black_. A chill ran through her shoulders.

"I have something for you." He pulled out a box from behind his back. It was blue, but not any blue. It was an energetic blue, an electric blue and nothing like any blue she'd ever seen before. It was beautiful and frightening at the same time. Skye wanted to touch it and run away from it at the same time. "What is it?" She asked quietly, her green eyes locked on the box.

"Dangerous, isn't it?" The boy's malicious voice continued. He looked down at it and grinned. "Gorgeous, too. And it's all yours. Skye finally broke her staring contest with the box and raised both her eyebrows, bewildered. "Don't give me a look. here, take it. But hurry, I have to leave." He checked his watch on his pale wrist. "Unless, you don't want it." He said, softly, without looking up. Skye bit her lip.

"I guess so. But what..." Skye's question was caught off by the beeping of the boy's watch and his cell phone ringing. "Do you want it or not? Going once, twice..." He started, looking still at his watch.

"I'll take it." Skye said, quickly. The boy smiled mockingly. "All yours." He winked at her, putting the box into her opened locker. "See you later." His mocking voice rang through her body. She nodded, staring at the box.

The beeping in the boys watch finally stopped. He answered his cell phone, beginning to walk away. "Relax. It's done." He snapped the phone shut and exited the hallway without looking back at Skye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, if anyone's here! So, sorry that the last two chapters weren't very advanced. I had just retyped them from when I wrote them two to three years ago and only added a little bit here and there. Also, I know, they weren't very exciting. Hopefully the next few chapters will be more exciting. Please reveiw. If you hate it, love it, never want to see it again... please tell me. I would be able to fix whatever I am doing wrong. So, that's about it. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: (Skye's POV)<p>

"Skye, honey. Where are you?" A tall figure approached the red haired girl who was straightening the pillows on the white couch. Skye's mother appeared from the kitchen, fixing an earring. Her blonde hair swayed at her hips as she walked.

"I'm here, Mother." Skye turned around, her long skirt swishing against the smooth skin of her legs.

"Oh, good. Now, my number us on the refrigerator." She paused, getting her earring all the way in. "Skylar, honey, did you hear what I said"? Skye had turned around and started fixing a pillow again. She frowned at the use of her full name then turned around.

"Yes Mother. I heard you."

"Don't break anything, sweetie. Your father and I will be back in a week. Look after your brother." Evan was at his friend's house for the weekend. Skye had the house to herself. Skye's mother kissed both Skye's cheeks and applied more lipstick.

"I love you, sweetheart. Goodbye, Skylar!" Her mother walked out the door, leaving it open behind her.

"Goodbye, Mother." Skye turned back to the couches and then worked on the shelves. The living room was very chic and sophisticated. It was black and white on the walls. One couch was black while the other was white. They faced a white wall with a television in front of it. A black and white table was in front of both couches. The carpeting was white with black diamonds in it. On the shelves were objects that looked like artifacts and looked as if they should be in a museum.

Skye heard struggling noises coming from the kitchen. Her father entered, dragging bags with him.

"Alright, kiddo. See you next week." He kissed her on the top of her head. "Now, only the girls are sleeping over, correct?" He glanced at her, suspiciously, and grabbed the suitcases again.

"Yes, daddy." Skye answered. "See you soon."

"Goodbye." He exited out the front door and Skye followed, shutting it behind him. She sighed, satisfied with the clean room.

The doorbell rang behind her. She turned, hearing a feminine voice behind it, screaming, "Skye! Open up!"

"Hey Jen." Skye opened the glass door, giving the beautiful girl a hug. "You look amazing!" And she did. Jen's blue dress was the color of the sea and it went down to the middle of her thighs. The color made her blue eyes pop. Her earrings and heels matched. Jen's blonde hair flowed gently on her shoulders, curling at the tips.

"Wish I could say the same for you." Jen said, distastefully. Skye's eyes slid down to look at her knee-length floral skirt. Her blue tank top matched the flowers. Skye childishly stuck her tongue our as the doorbell rang. "Coming." She called, laughing. Jen took a seat on the white couch. "No birthday present for you now." She opened the door, her head turned towards Jen.

"Aw, Jenny, what'd you do now?" A soft and warm voice, said, coming inside, pulling Skye into a hug. "Don't hurt my baby girl."

"Danny!" She wrapped her arms around the brown haired boy, whining. "She's being mean to me!" She giggled.

Danny let her go, his brown eyes turning to Jen. "Tisk, tisk, princess. Come here." Skye moved past him, giving him room to hug Jen. "Happy birthday, princess." Danny's voice was muffled in Jen's hair. She smiled.

"Hi Skye." Another voice came from outside. Skye walked over and Ash stepped into the living room.

"Hey Ash. Come on in." Skye and Ash weren't very close but he and Jen were. Heck, Jen was close to everyone. Including the arrogant boy who came next.

"Skylar." Blake's pretentious voice made Skye frown. Not to mention that he used her full name.

"Blake!" Jen called, grabbing his arm and dragging him farther into the living room. Everyone migrated to the couches. "Is Juliette coming?" She asked Skye.

"Should be." Skye answered and spotted the bag. The bag that contained the box. She moved towards it, slowly and inconspicuously. The doorbell ran through the house. _Nows my chance…_

"I got it!" Jen said, jumping up and, coincidently, bumping into the bag. The box poured out. "Oops." She put it back and went to open the door.

"What was it?" Danny said, hypnotized, staring at the bag.

"I'm, um, not sure," Skye said, softly. The need to touch it and run away form it came back to her, stronger than before. She leaned back against the black couch.

"How could you not know?" Blake asked, almost angrily. He was sitting beside her.

"'Cause I don't." Skye retorted. "Someone gave it to me."

"And you just took it?" Blake and Skye were facing each other.

"Yes I did. Is that a problem with you?"

"What if…" Blake led off as Jules interrupted asking, "Hey guys! What's up?" Blake turned away and Skye did the same. She stood up.

"Hey Jules." She kicked Blake's legs out of the way and moved to her friend's side.

"So what's in the box?" Jen asked, sitting next to Blake, who crossed his arms.

"Don't know." Skye said, reluctantly pulling the box out of her bag. She and Jules sat down on the floor. Juliette's long brown hair hit against Skye's shoulder.

"Well, open it." Ash said, pushing blonde hair out of his eyes. They were green at the moment but usually changed colors.

Skye sighed loudly, placing the box on the table. She lifted the bright blue cover off, revealing the inside.

"It's a game."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello all! In case you haven't seen my author's note that was just deleted, I wanted to let you all know that after like a year, I have returned! I appreciate all the reviews and reads! I just didn't really get into this story as much as others I have written over these past years but I just got some great ideas and I shall attempt to blow your minds away! Enough ranting... It's been long enough. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and, of course, my writing style has changed since it's been a while but I hope you like it anyway! Here it is!**

***I do not own certain quotes that are taken directly from The Forbidden Game by LJ Smith***

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: (Skye's POV)<p>

"A game?" Danny questioned. The group gathered around the table where the box lay opened.

"Yeah, a game." Skye said again. She was a little confused as well. Who would give her a game? It didn't make sense. It calmed her down a little, though. A game couldn't be harmless in any way. "Now that that's taken care of..." She began closing the box again but a tan hand stopped her.

"Well, come on! Let's play it!" Jules said, excited. The rest mirrored her image.

"But it's just some stupid game."

"It could be fun." Jen pouted. Skye scrunched her face in distaste. She didn't feel like arguing with Jen, and especially didn't want her to be made on her birthday.

"Well, who'd you get it from?" Blake asked, his dark eyes staring into her bright ones. Dark eyes that reminded her of some else's.

"Well, uh, I don't really know." She muttered, looking at the ground. "Why do you care anyway?" Her eyes snapped back up at his.

"I don't." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Then stop asking about it!"

"Hey! Guys, chill." Danny said. "Come, Skye, let's just play! I'm sure it'll be tons of fun." He tried persuading her.

"Fine, whatever." She huffed, putting her hands behind her for support. "Someone read the instructions."

"I got it!" Jen called out, reaching for the box. She pulled out a long board and placed it gently on the table. Grabbing the little sheet of paper that held the intructions, she leaned backwards while the rest of them examined the game board in front of them.

It was a town. A full town, with a beach, a school, a library, movie theater, little houses and a great big mansion. The roads had painted on cars, little blue and red ones. At the beach, there was a lifeguard stand and small tan bodies lying across white and red and yellow towels. A few little tan bodies covered the blue sea that led off the cardboard town. A little girl was walking her dog in the surburban area and there were even people reading books on the benches outside the library. The school was surrounded by kids wearing backpacks and school buses. Every detail was in the town. Heck, even the movie theater signs had names of movies that were playing at the moment. But Skye was only one feeling uneasy about this.

"Hm." Jen muttered, her light eyebrows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Juliette asked her.

"Nothing, just strange instructions." She answered, slowly. "Ready to begin?" Her eyes lifted off the paper, one eyebrow raised. She was the only one in the group who could do that.

Blake rolled his eyes, knowing that she was showing off. "Come on, honey bun, let's go." The rest of us smiled.

"Alright. First, examine the game board. Know every corner of the town. There's no map once you're in it." Jen paraphrased.

"No map?" Ash said what they all were thinking.

"Hey, it's just what the instructions say." They all shrugged and began examining the board, not really paying attention. It wasn't real anyway. It wasn't as if they would really be inside the game without a map and need to know their way around.

"Alright, next." Jen said, turning back to the paper. "We each get to make our own character. Well, it's supposed to be us. Your mini you will go around each destination in the town and face your darkest fear." Her voice lowered at the end and they all laughed. All except Skye. Because after hearing the words "darkest fear out of Jen's mouth, she heard "Dangerous" out of another's. She bit her bottom lip.

"How do they know our darkest fear?" Jules asked, curiously.

"Uh," Jen searched through the paper and shrugged after half a minute. "It doesn't say. I guess there's like a little flap at every destination and we have to face our nightmares?"

"Strange game." Blake said under his breath but Skye heard. Ash reached for the library to see if there really was a flap there but Danny slapped his hand away.

"We'll check later! Come on, I wanna color!" His eyes glistened like a little kid's. They all rolled there eyes while smiling.

"I'll go grab Evan's colored pencils." Skye said, jumping up.

Racing up the stairs of her large house, Skye ran into her room instead of Evan's. Pacing, she looked into the mirror in front of her dresser. Pushing an aurburn lock of hair behind a pale ear, she looked into her eyes. Her scared eyes. "It's just a stupid game." She muttered to herself. She heard laughter from downstairs. "A stupid game. Why are you so scared?"

Shaking her head, she made her way out of her sanctuary and stepped into her brothers. The room was a mess. She tgook a deep breath but it only led to having a strange smell enter her nose. Quickly grabbing the arts and crafts box that was on the floor, she shut the door and hopped down the stairs.

"I'm back." She called out and entered the living room where the couch flipped over. Jen popped up behind, giving her an ashamed smile. Danny was sat on the chair next to the couch with his feet propped on the table. Blake stood with his arms over his chest, looking disaproving like a father. Juliette was attempting to control her laughter and Ash was no where to be found.

"I leave for five seconds..." Skye led off, leaving the colored pencils on the table next to the box.

"Sorry, mom." Jen mocked. She grabbed the edge of the couch while Skye grabbed the other. Jules laughter was the only sound in the room and niether boy tried to help the poor girls.

Out of the corner of her eye, Skye watched as a piece of paper fluttered under the couch just before they set it straight. Deciding it was probably nothing, she sat down on the couch and fixed her skirt. "Do I even want to know?" She asked no one in particular.

"Probably not." They all muttered.

"Where's Ash?"

"Bathroom?" Jules said, sitting up, her face red from lack of air while laughing.

"Right here." The blond boy entered, sitting down next to Jen. The room must've looked a little off because he then asked, "What happened here?" This caused Jules to go into another fit while Jen and Danny began trying to tell the story at the same time.

Skye got up and walked into the kitchen, checking the window that wasn't covered by a curtain. The dark clouds covered the sky and rain fell into a puddle outside. Rain seemed like a bad omen to Skye, at least for tonight. _But maybe they all forgot about the game already_, Skye thought, stepping away from the counter. She smiled at the thought.

"Hey, Skye! Come on, we have to get ready to play!" Skye sighed, and made her way back into the living room. Blake had taken her seat so she went abck onto the floor next to Jules.

"Okay, draw yourself on these." Juliette passed around waxy, body shaped pieces of paper for Jen.

Skye took her paper and began drawing red hair on it. The rest worked silently, focusing on the task that was easy for a kindergardener. Once they were all finished, they looked towards Jen for the next instructions.

"Put all the dolls next to the street sign." Jen read.

"Forbidden City." Ash read off the sign.

"Like sin city?" Danny question, grinning suggestively at Jules. She smacked his leg.

"Come now, children." Jen said, aiming towards Danny and Juliette. Both their heads faced down.

"Now, just a few things to help you get through the game." She started. "The point of the game is to face your worst fears."

"We knew that already." Blake interrupted.

"Hush." Jen reprimanded. "As I was saying, the point of the game is to face your worst fears. But, there will be someone in there, trying to make you fail. His name is the Shadowman."

"Sounds... menacing." Jules said.

"Barely." Danny scoffed.

"Along with the Shadowman, there will be his second in command, Gabriel, and our helper, Zachary."

"Next to the Shadowman, the names Zachary and Gabriel?" Danny said.

"Must you make comments about everything?" Jen glared over at him, but began to laugh when he gave her the puppy dog face.

"Okay, these are them." She layed out the three characters.

The first had bright blue eyes, the color of the box. _The color of his eyes._ Skye's nose crinkled when she realized it was true, his eyes were the same color as the eyes that haunted her from the beginning. He had blond white hair and he was grinning as if he knew a secret and she didn't. His body had an air of confidence and arrogance, even if it was only a picture.

The second picture was of Zachary. Zachary had light hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, an intense beaky-nosed face, and eyes as gray as the winter sky. Unlike the first character, the Shadowman, he seemed more reserved and in his own world.

The third casued her heart rate to increase and her stomach to drop.

It was him. The boy with the dark eyes and the pale face and the nasty attitude. The one who gave her the box.

"Uh, guys...?"

"The Shadowman is so gorg!" Jules cried out. "He can shadow me if he wants!" Danny rolled his eyes. Skye was still in shock.

"I like the Gabriel guy." Jen said. "It's like he's staring into my soul!" She cried out, dramatically.

"Guys.." Skye tried again but too quietly.

"Why are they all boys? What about the chicks?" Danny said, jokingly.

"Oh, quiet." Jen said. "Put them in the mansion."

"Yes, your majesty!" Danny bowed to her and obliged.

"One last thing," Jen said and grabbed the instructions again. "The Oath!" Skye's head began to pound.

"Oath?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, just play along." Jen said.

"Here it goes. 'There is a Shadow World, like our own but different, existing alongside ours but never touching. Some people call it the world of dreams, but it is as real as anything else'... and then it goes on to say that enytering the Shadow World can be dangerous, so you play at your own risk. Actually, it says that the game can be hazardous to your life. You have to swear that you understand."

"Cool!" Danny jumped up, high fiving a less than willing Ash. "I swear, princess. Bring on the danger!"

Jules shrugged. "Sure, I swear."

"I, of course, swear." Jen said, placing the instructions down. "Ash?"

They all turned to him. "Yeah, whatever. I swear." He said in his quiet voice. His eyes had changed to blue.

"Blake?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, I swear." He said, an excited look on his face. "Let's do it!"

"Skye?" Everyone was staring at her. The shyness broke out of her and she looked down.

"Well, uh," She really didn't want to play. Any game that has a character for the person who gave it to you can't be good. And the game had seemed fishy to her from the start. Something just wasn't right. "I, um,"

"What, you afraid?" Blake taunted. "Of a little board game?"

Skye's eyes flashed. "No." She said, her voice gaining power. "I swear."

"Yeah!" Danny started dancing around the chair, pulling Juliette up with him.

"So, what now?" Ash asked as Danny sat back down with Juliette on his lap.

"Now, everyone takes a card and reads it."

"Then, what?" Blake asked.

"Then," She paused, grinning. "The game begins!"

Juliette grabbed a card. "'You have gathered here with your friends to begin the Game.'" She threw the card on the ground. "Of course I get the boring one."

"Hope they aren't all like that." Danny muttered, grabbing a card of his own. "'Each of you has a secret that you would rather die than reveal.'" They all frowned. "Weird. How would they know if we had a secret?"

"There is no 'they'. It's just a game." Blake said, grabbing his card. "'You hear the sound of footsteps on pavement.' What, are we supposed to be outside?"

"We are in the game, silly billy." Jen grinned, taking a card. But before she could read it, they heard footsteps. Footsteps on pavement.

"That doesn't make sense." Ash whispered.

"'You feel the wind on your face and the leaves begin to rustle.' We're inside. It doesn't matter."

At first it was a slight breeze, like a person breathing on you; just enough to give you goosebumps. But it became harder and harder.

Hair flew everywhere, confusing everyone. The papers began to move. The nice lamp that belonged to Skye's mother flew off it's table. The light fixture that was above their heads began to flicker.

Ash grabbed another card while they all tried to stop the game from blowing away. The wind increased speed and darkness fell upon them, only adding to the eeriness.

"'You,'" He began.

"Ash! Don't read it!" Skye called out, opening the curtain to let some moonlight in, even though she knew it was raining out. Instead, she met a black wall. A high pitched scream came from directly behind her.

"'You can see the town bell, beginning to chime.'" Ash said. A large _dong _made the whole group jump. "We don't have a town bell."

"But they do." Skye said, pointing to the board with a shaking finger. Sure enough, right next to the castle, there on top of the town hall was a large bell.

And it was moving.

"Oh, my _God_!" Jules screamed, also pointing to the board. They all circled it. The chimes rang in the distance.

Sure enough, the small trees were dancing in the wind. The leaves moved across the street. The little girl walked her dog over to the park. The ocean waves were pushing tiny bodies towards the sand. Laughter could be heard.

"No..." Skye said.

"'You hear the bell chime nine times.'" Blake said from behind them.

"No!" Skye yelled and they all heard glass breaking just over the sound of the wind.

Clear and sweet, the chimess rang out, louder than before.

_One. Two._

"Wait." Skye said to herself while the other clung onto the floor. The game was gone. The couch had flown upwards, revealing what Skye's thoughts were on. The white piece of paper.

_Three._

She grabbed it before the wind blew it away. Pressing against the back wall, with her hair blowinng into her face and the screams of her friends distracting her, she tried to read it.

_Four. _

'Dear, Skye

Don't. Don't make the same mistake that has been made only so many years ago.'

The television fell, causing Skye to flinch from the noise

_Five._

'Don't be stupid. Don't open read the instructions. Don't read the cards. I promise you will be happier.'

The large grandfather clock next to Skye began to rock just before smashin into a million pieces. Skye moved out if the way, near a window.

_Six._

'Don't play the game.'

A few pots and pans flew in from the kitchen. The beautiful museum house was shattered and ripped to shreds.

'Signed,'

_Seven._

'Zach.'

Skye looked at it questioningly just as the roof flew off, causing the rain to drench the group and what was left of the house. The paper flew out of her hands.

_Eight._

"Skye!" Blake screamed, reaching for her. They sunk to the ground, with him protecting her as the window only a few feet away broke into a million pieces.

_Nine._

The whole world turned blue.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just realized that I made a boo boo when coming up with this idea. There are six of them. Sigh... You'll realize why that's a problem.**

**It's so hard going back to third person. I don't even understand why I started writing it like that. Strange. If I mess that up, I apologize. I've never written in third person before.**

**Anyway! Suspensful, maybe? I hope? Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be out anytime in the next two weeks. I can't tell you exactly when I'll be able to upload and stuffs like that but at least every two weeks. I have some awesome ideas for this story and I can't wait for you to read! (And normally my notes won't be this long! Or I won't have any at all...)**

**Until next time... Toodles! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The hard cement was the first thing Skye noticed before opening her eyes. A rock was pressing against the back of her neck, leaving a strange imprint. And, boy, did her head _hurt!_

The next thing she notice before opening her eyes was that there wasn't any cement in her house. Which meant, she was no longer in her house. None of them were.

After shooting upright, much to her head's disappreciation, Skye looked around. One the street next to her was Jen, Blake, Danny, Ash and Jules, all peacefully sleeping. Looking further upward, Skye noticed nice houses surroudning her. In the distance, a tall building caught her eye. The mansion was just visible in the fog in the air. Looking towards the sky, Skye saw that there were black storm clouds crackling with lights. The sign next to her said, "Welcome to the Forbidden City".

Her eyes widening, Skye leapt up, screaming for her friends to awake. She jogged over to Juliette, vaguely noticing that her skirt was torn up, showing alot my skin than she would've liked. She shook Juliette, who was lying on Danny and they both awoke with a start.

"Skye?" Jules said, sleepily. Skye ignored her, moving over to Ash and Jen while Danny scrunched his eyes, still lying down.

"Hm, what?" Jen rubbed her face, smudging her once beautiful make up after Skye poked her in the side. "Skye? What-"

"We have to hurry. We have to get out of here." With a strange sense of urgency, Skye smacked Blake's cheek while Jen woke up Ash.

"Was that really necessary?" Blake muttered after sitting up.

"Come on!" Skye pulled him up and the others came towards the two of them.

"What is going on Skye?" Juliette asked.

"And where are we?" Danny questioned, seriously. Skye pointed to the sign that they had all missed. The sign that would most likely scare them as much as it scared her.

"'Forbidden City?' As in..."

"Yeah, Jen. As in, we are _in the game._ And as much as I would love to go over to that little cafe and have a cup of tea, I want to get out of it!" Skye said, exasperatedly.

Jen, taken back by Skye's mood, just nodded. "Well, we're at the front of the town," She said, pointing to the sign. "If there's a beginning, there has to be an end, right?"

"So, we just walk right out?" Blake asked, skeptically.

"But where would it take us? Back to my house? Or halfway across the world?" Skye asked, biting the inside of her cheek.

"Not to rain on your parade or anything, but just walking right out doesn't seem like it's going to work. I mean, we didn't just walk in. We went through a freaking tornado!" Jules exagerated.

"I agree, but anything is worth a shot, right?" Danny voiced his opinion.

"Just one question, what was the point of this whole thing?" Blake asked. "I mean, why bother sucking us into a game, if that's even possible..." He stopped. "You know what? This isn't possible. We have to be dreaming."

"We can't be dreaming, Blake. When I woke up this morning, it hurt. My head, my neck, my arms, they all hurt." Skye answered.

"You can't hurt yourself in a dream." Jules said, quietly.

"That's just an old wives' tale. Look, we'll go through with your little plan, but I'm telling you: This is just a dream."

"Whatever, Blake." Skye said, leading the way down the street. The other's followed after her.

But just before reaching the sign, she heard a voice that sounded like elemental music; water over rocks. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

The voice seemed to come from above them confusing the group. Every head turned first upwards then back towards the town. Standing tall and proud was the msot gorgeous boy any of them had ever seen. The first thing that caught Skye's eyes were the boy's eyes. A blue color that she had known throughout her young life. A blue that wasn't just blue but a strange and exotic blue that apparently none of the other's had ever seen. His beautiful eyes were surrounded by full lashes, thick and black. And his hair was white, the color of frost or tendrils in the mist. He was wearing a black vest that showed off the smooth, hard muscles of his bare arms, and pants that looked like snakeskin. An earring glinted in the light of the streetlamp above him. He looked dangerous, and terriffying, and absolutley beautiful.

The Shadow Man.

It was silent for a few more moments, while the Shadow Man's smile widened.

"Who are you?" Jen whispered, taking a step backwards.

"Now, now, don't move too far back. Wouldn't want anyone dropping out so soon." His eyes passed over each person, analyzing them. He skipped over Skye.

"What do you want?" Blake stepped forward, acting brave. Skye saw right through it. No one could act brave against a boy like that. A boy so out of this world, so alien and foreign, that you don't know what's going to happen next.

"What do I want?" The boy repeated. "I want many things, although in the end they all seem the same."

"Why are we here?" Jules seemed on the verge of hysteria. The petite, level-headed girl had vanished, leaving a frightened hispanic child in her place. "What do you want with us!"

"That word again: 'want'." He shook his head, laughing to himself, his eyes turning sad. The laughter was even more musical than his voice. "Why you are here is a different question entirely. A question that you should know that answer to."

"Just tell us!" Danny spoke up, moving closer to Juliette. An amused expression appeared over the boy's face.

"You're playing the Game."

"The Game?" Ash asked, barely audible, his face expressionless. He almost seemed bored.

"Yes, you are here to play my Game."

They all stared at him.

"You agreed to play. You read the rules, took the oath." His voice was monotone, almost as if he had been through this before.

"But, we," Jen started. She sounded sincerely frightened. "I-"

"Stop it." Blake's voice was firm. "We aren't playing any stupid Game of his."

"I mean," The boy turned his full attention on Jen, her eyes widening with fear. Skye's heart went out to her, seeing as how the Shadow Man's eyes hadn't rested on her yet. "that you all swore you were playing your own free will and that you knew the Game was real. You invoked the rune Uruz." He sketched a shape in the air with his finger, an inverted U. Skye noticed that a snake tattoo rested on his slender wrist. The beady eyes seemed to glare at her.

Jules let out a hysterical laugh, covering her face with her hands.

"What's a rune?" Danny asked, curiously.

The boy let out a sigh before answering. "It's magic. A mystical letter from an ancient alphabet." Skye bit her lip, staring at crack in the gravel next to Blake's shoe. "In this case, designed to let you walk between worlds. If you don't understand, you shouldn't be messing with it."

"We didn't mess with anything! This is all a huge mistake." Jen shouted.

The boy's lip quirked upwards. "Everyone inisists that it was all a misunderstanding. You chose to play, did you not?"

"Well," The group looked around sheepishly. Skye stayed silent.

"Now you play until you win- or I do." The boy's smile became larger.

"But," Jen started. "But why?"

"Who cares?" Blake finally burst. "I've had enough of this and I've had enough of _you_." He took a step backwards again. "We're leaving and you can't do anything to stop us."

The Shadow Man's head titlted to the left slightly, frost colored hair shifting over. "True," he began. "But I really wouldn't do that if I were you."

Blake grabbed Jen's hand while Danny took Juliette's arm. Skye moved over towards the rest of them, not daring to look towards the boy the stood on the street in fron of them, confident as ever.

"Like I said, we are leaving and you won't stop us." Blake repeated himself, fed up. The boy crossed his arms over his chest, a smile playing on his lips.

"Go ahead, Skye." Ash said, looking at her. His eyes were green again, she couldn't help but note.

Skye took a step forward past the sign. The world behind her disappeared.

Her breath caught in her throat, and not from the "beauty" of the scenery. No, because even though she was terrified of the boy and the city that was behind her, she was _absolutley_ terrified of the place that lay before her.

A landscape of elemental terror. Like something out of the Ice Age- as painted by a mad impressionist. A blizzard of huge ungainly shapes lumbering through it. Blue and green flashed like lightening gave glimpes of deformed creatures crawling over icy ground, Twisted pinnacles of rock corkscrewed up toward a blank white sky.

Skye screamed and jumped backwards without a moment of hesitation.

She fell back into strong arms and recognized them as Blake's. She didn't have the strength to pull away. "Don't go out there." She whispered.

"I told you." The boy spoke, scaring them once more. Skye finally turned to meet his eyes. She expected them to amused and happy to be proven right. She expected them to be fixated on hers. Instead, although a small grin seemed to be plastered on his face, his eyes were mad. Mad and dangerous. And they were peering directly at Skye. But not at her eyes, on her arm. The arm that was covered by Blake's hand.

"I've had enough of this all. You are playing the Game; there's no way out." He spoke, his mouth firm. "Now, _be gone_." He snapped his fingers.

Skye closed her eyes tight, releasing Blake's arms. Once she felt cold air around her, she opened them.

Nothing had changed.

Except for the fact that there wasn't anyone there anymore. Her eyebrows furrorowed as she looked around in panic. Finally her eyes rested on the only presence still on the street with her. The Shadow Man.

"What do you do with them?" Anger coursed through her. "Where are they?"

"Don't worry, you'll see them again. And maybe a few other faces you might recognise." The boy gave her a slight smirk before stepping closer. Skye took a step back. "How did you like my world? Your welcome to leave all this behind you and go to it with me?"

"Why am I here?" She ignored his question.

"Because I am hopelessly in love with you." His features softened for a moment. Skye's eyes widened. "And I will do anything to have you."

He took another step forward but Skye stayed planted, afraid of disappearing into the strange world behind her. "You remember the rules, correct?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess?"

"Go around the town to find your friends and face their nightmares with them. The door back to your world is my mansion, in one of the rooms. Get to my mansion before five in the morning or the doors will close. You then have two hours to find the door back to your world before the portal shuts. Whoever makes it there after facing there nightmares will be allowed to leave."

"And whoever doesn't?" Skye asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"They will stay here, with me." His lips quirked up at the corners. "I won't bargain with you, Skylar. I already know you won't take it. But just let me say this, I never lose. You will be mine, no matter what the cost is."

"I'd rather die." Skye whispered.

"Fine then." The boy waved his hand nonchalantly, flashing the snake tattoo again. His eyes showed a different story. "Just forewarning you.

"One last thing, if you get hurt in the nightmares, you get hurt for real. If you die, you die."

"What?"

"Did I forget to put that in the rules?" A chill ran down Skye's body. "Yes, you and your friends could die."

"But, but," Skye started. "That's not fair! What did we ever do?"

"Life's not fair, my dear sweet Skylar." The boy was close enough now to touch her but he didn't. "And as for what you did, you decided to play the Game."

Skye, having no repsonse, stood silent, transfixed on the boy's blue eyes.

The boy looked away, hearing bells chime in the distance. "The bells will give you reminder of the time. Just count the chimes." He looked back at the girl that he loved. "If there is nothing else, then the Game shall began." He put a hand to her face as she clenched her jaw tight, closing her eyes. She felt lips on her forehead and then air. Opening her eyes, she saw the boy fartehr away now, walking backwards.

Fear struck through the girl's body. "Wait!" She called out as the boy turned. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The boy gave an amused smile. "You can call me Julian."

And with that, the beautiful boy disappeared, leaving the Skye speechless, confused, terrified, and utterly alone.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terrible at writing Julian. I'll try my best though.<strong>

**I really hope you like it. I can't wait to keep writing it, you won't believe who shows up next :)**

**With that, I will put up a new chapter probably next week. Until then!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

The chimes of the bell shocked Skye back into reality. (Or as close to reality as this situation could get.) She began coutning, realizing that it was ten o'clock. That meant they all have seven hours to get to the sounded like more than enough time.

She began to take a step forward but stopped. She had no idea where to start. Julian hadn't left her any hints or clues of where to start. Should she check the houses in the subarbs or make her way to the city?

That's when she heard a noise from behind the bush. A light rustling that could've just been the breeze. Squinting, she saw a shadow on the ground of a figure. Was it one of those deformed creatures from Julian's "world"? Her heart rate increased.

"H-hello?" She called out.

"Yes?" She heard a male voice making her squeak in surprise. She jumped back a little and stared at the bush in shock.

"Who are y-you?" She stuttered again.

The owner of the voice stepped out. Squinting, she recognized him from the cards. Zachary? The one with the long blond hair and the distant gray eyes. "Zach." He sighed. "I'm here to help, I guess."

"Um, okay." Skye hesitated. "Where do I start? The city," She pointed towards the bright lights in the darkness. "Or here?"

"I would suggest going into town." Zach said, keeping a distance. He was staring at her intently, making Skye look down shyly. "No wonder he picked you. You look like her." He said the words to Skye but he seemed to be thinking aloud. His face was filled with grief, as if he lost someone special.

"Look like who?" Skye asked, quietly.

Zach snapped out of it. "No one, just start walking to town. Try the library first. It's closest."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." She began walking and noticed that Zach didn't follow. "Aren't you coming?"

"No." He said.

"Well, uh, thanks." She said, slowly and walked down the street.

Skye walked away from Zach and further into the subarbs. She noticed that most of the houses here had lights on. Did actually people live here? Is this a real town? Would she have to break in to the different buildings just to find her friends?

Although the lights were on, it didn't seem like anyone was home. Unlike the picture on the game board in her living room, the only sound was the breeze hitting the trees. There weren't any little girls walking there dogs or kids playing football on their front lawn. No cars were driving on the street, causing Skye to not bother to move off the road.

It was eerily calming to just walk through the breeze. Knowing that she could die should scare her enough to just run into Julian's arms. But then again, her friends would have to stay with her here as well and she couldn't do that to them. So instead, she soaked up the warm breeze of the summer night, hoping to relax her enough to get her through these next few hours. It couldn't be to hard, right?

Looking down, she remembered that her skirt had ripped. The breeze uncomfortably hit against her bare legs. Maybe there was a clothing store nearby that she could just drop in and grab something quickly.

Skye noticed that the houses turned into more stores. Just like the houses, all the lights seemed to be on but no one was home. She spotted a clothing boutique and ran over to it, her skirt ripping off up to her thigh. She stopped in front of it.

Should she break the door open? It was glass. Or maybe, it was open? She put a small hand lightly on the doorknob. Biting her lip, she turned it to the left a little and it went with her. Smiling, she pushed the door open.

All the lights were on but most of the clothes were gone. Stepping over to find a new pair of pants, she realized that there weren't any jeans. The only thing left were a couple pairs of short.

Deciding that she didn't have time to look somewhere else and she couldn't stay in this skirt, Skye grabbed a pair of the shorts and pulled them on under her skirt. Discarding the poor skirt, she tucked in her loose blue tank top and found a pair of sneakers. She couldn't find any hair ties and quickly left the building.

Luckily, she wasn't that far away from the larger part of town. She finished the walk, begging that it hadn't taken her long.

The streets were much wider and their were a few apartment buildings around her. There weren't any houses. She spotted the movie theater, the school, the library, and town hall. She could hear the waves from the beach since she was closer now.

Taking Zach's suggestion, Skye ran towards the library first.

She spotted the benches just before entering through the big double doors. They were also unlocked.

Trying to not get distracted by the urge to find a book, curl up, and read until time ran out, Skye looked around. "Hello?" She yelled, hoping one of her friends would be there.

"Hello?" She heard a male voice call back. This voice was more familiar than the one from the bushes. "Skye?"

"Blake? Where are you?" She ran towards the voice.

"I'm in my room!" He yelled back.

"Your-," She started, then stopped and stopped running. "Your room?"

"Yeah." He answered. "But there aren't any doors. Where are you?"

"In a library." She answered looking around. "This doesn't make sense."

"Maybe," Blake hesitated. "This is just crazy."

"Yeah, I know." Skye said, walking towards his voice whenever he spoke. "Keep talking. I'll try following your voice."

"What do you want me to say?" Skye stopped walking as he stopped speaking.

"Uh, tell me a story."

"What story?"

"Tell me about the football game that you always brag about."

"Oh! Okay, so we were losing by ten and," Blake continued speaking and Skye kept following his voice.

"Louder!" She yelled when his voice started to drift a little.

After getting back on track, Blake's voice led her towards the kids section of library. His voice kept her going back towards the very last book case.

"And then we were winning by ten!"

"Okay," Skye stopped him. "I think you're behind this wall."

"No, Skye, I'm telling you, I'm in my room. I can see my backyard out the window and I can even see your house!"

"Blake, I'm not sure," She said, trying to think of the best way to tell him this. "Listen, I don't think you're actually home."

"I told you all it wasn't real!" Blake ignored her. Squinting, Skye noticed an open book.

"Blake, keep talking." She took a step towards the book. It had a picture of a room. A boy was lying on his bed, playing with a baseball.

"Alright, so," Blake launched into a story that was backgroud noise to Skye's thoughts.

She took a step closer to the book. Surprisingly, the figure appeared to be moving. "Hey, do me a favor? Just, stand up and walk over to your window or something like that."

"Uh, sure, I guess but how'd you know I was lying down?"

The figure in the picture moved, causing Skye's mouth to drop. "Blake, I found you." She said, quietly, placing a hand on the picture.

"What do you mean?" Skye ignored him, running a finger along the picture, unsure how to get him out. "Skye?" A little bump stuck out of the picture. Skye's eyebrows furrowed as she continuously poked at the bump. It felt like a mini doorknob. "Skylar?" Maybe she wasn't supposed to get Blake out. "Skylar Ann Belleveiw, answer me!" Maybe she was supposed to get _in_.

"Seriously Skye, this isn't funny. Where are you?" Blake's voice was frantic now.

Pulling on the doorknob, it opened. A bright light emanated from the opening.

"Skye!" Blake yelled. "Skye, are you okay?"

"Blake," Her voice cracked a little. "I'm fine. I'll be there in one second."

"Oh, Skye!" Blake sounded relieved, while Skye poked her finger into the light. "I thought you were gone, I thought he-"

The light took over Skye's body, pulling her in. It was the strangest sensation. It felt as if needles were poking her body but it didn't hurt. The light encased her body, making her feel strong and filled with love. Then, the light was gone and Blake's arms took its place. Even stranger than having the light around her, the feelings never left.

"I thought he hurt you." Blake's voice whispered into her ear, sending a chill down her spine. Not like whenever Julian spoke to her, where she felt scared. Instead, she felt safe.

"I'm okay." She whispered back. EVentually she pulled away, knowing they couldn't spend too much time here. "We have to go, though. There's a time limit." She began looking around.

"A time limit? For what?" Blake asked, incredulously. "And since when do you where shorts?"

"I'll tell you as soon as we get out of here." She peered under the bed. Nothing was there. "You need to face your nightmare, or something weird like that."

Blake said somehting udner his breath but Skye didn't bother asking him what he said. He pulled her up off the ground. "I told you, there's no way out. There isn't a door."

Skye looked around again. "Yes, there is." She pointed to the oak door on the opposite side of the room.

"That's to my closet."

Skye rolled her eyes and walked over to the door. "Come here." SHe pulled the door open.

Inside was another room and another person. A woman with hair cropped so close to her head it looked like little nubs of black velvet on her skull. She was dressed in a fatigue jacket and was sitting on the bed. She was as beautiful as an African Priestess, and she was grinning wickedly when she saw the door open.

"Jenn-" She stopped and jumped up into a stance that seemed defensive. The door shut behind that two kids and it disappeared. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello little chickadees!<strong>

**I think I like this chapter.** **Some parts I'm like eh but overall I like it. And I loved writing it.**

**I hope you all enjoy it! Anybody expect that? Anybody know what's going to happen next?**

**Until next time... :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Skye felt Blake shift closer to her, moving a little in front of her. She let him, moving behind his back.

"Who are you?" The woman asked again. Her eyes squinted. She had wrinkles around her eyes already and worry lines across her forehead. _Must be a politician, _Skye thought. "Hey, girl? Come here."

Skye stepped out from behind Blake and pushed a piece of her behind her ear. Her heart pounded furiously. Was this Blake's nightmare? She couldn't imagine how it could be. This woman, although she could probably kill them with a simple punch to the right place, didn't seem dangerous. Instead, she seemed alert, possibly even scared.

"It's the strangest thing." She muttered, examining Skye. Blake had stepped directly behind her. "You look so much like her." Her eyes filled with sorrow. This was the second time someone had told Skye she looked like someone else. She didn't ask this time, though.

"Look," She began, choosing her words wisely. "I'd love to stay and chat but we really have to go. There's a time limit, and-"

"Oh, I know." The woman cut her off. "You have to make to wherever the portal is before sunrise or you'll be stuck here forever."

"Just until seven." Skye said, quietly. "Who are you, and how do you know all this? Are you his nightmare?" She jutted a hand backwards towards the boy behind her.

"No, I'm not. I don't know why I'm here again."

"Again?" Blake asked.

"Yes, again. My name's Diedre. But everyone calls Dee. Or used to when we were in a situation like this." Dee looked around the room. "I haven't seen this place in years." A small smile appeared on her face as the peered around the room.

"Where is this place?" Skye asked, looking around as well.

"My old room in my parent's house." Her smile turned to a frown. "The house that was burnt down four years ago."

Skye and Blake exchanged looks. "Then, how are we here."

"Look, there's a few things you don't know about Julian." Dee's face clouded into fury. "That 'Shadow Man' ruined our lives. And now he'll do the same for you."

"Julian?" Blake asked at the same time Skye asked, "Ruined your life?"

"If there was any way you could get out, take it. Get away from here and as soon as possible." Dee said. "But there isn't. So, let's go face a nightmare." She started towards the window.

"You mean you'll help?" Skye asked, moving with her.

"As best I can. Haven't been able to fight the Shadow Man in ages. I bet I can still do a pretty good round kick." She grinned wolfishly.

"I still don't understand this Julian guy." Blake said as Dee leaned against the windowsill, looking out the window.

"Think of it this way." She said, facing away. "Imagine one thing in the world that is physically impossible. Something that would never happen in a million years. Something that could never happen in a million years." She turned towards them. "Julian can do it."

"But, how?"

"How?" Dee asked incredously. "That's not the question to ask yourself right now. Not why, not how, not who. What and when. What being what you have to do in the moment to survive and when being when it has to be done precisely so that your guard is never down and you'll stay safe."

"Survive?" Blake asked. "You mean, as in live or die?"

"Yeah, about that." Skye started. "Let's not focus on that. Look, we'll be fine. Let's just find out how to get out of here."

Dee turned back to the window. "That's what we thought." She muttered. "'We'll be fine.'" She shook her head.

It was silent after that for a few minutes. Just Dee staring out the window and Skye and Blake watching her.

"I don't understand." Dee finally spoke. "Nothing's happening."

"What's supposed to happen?" Dee shook her head and moved away. "Shouldn't we be trying to find a way out?"

"What's your name?" Dee asked suddenly.

"Um, Skye. And that's Blake." Dee breathed a sigh of relief. "Why?"

"Just making sure you weren't named Lena."

"Lena?"

"Don't worry." Dee said. "Now, about getting out." Her eyes scanned the room and rested on the window once more. They glistened. "Just wait."

"Are you out of your mind?" Blake called out.

Skye looked towards the window, instead. A red light was blossoming out the window. A crackling sound came from the radio next to the bed. It had begun to smoke.

"What's going on?" Blake thought aloud.

A throbbing sound permeated the room. Skye could feel it in her bones. Wind pushed against the three in the room.

Outside, a silhouette appeared against the light It blocked out the stars. It was dark black and nonreflective but haloed in its own red light.

"What's happening?" Skye yelled.

"This doesn't make sense." Dee said, looking absolutely terrified.

"What? What doesn't?" Skye moved towards the woman but Dee paid no attention to her.

The light grew stronger, paralyzing the muscles in Skye's body. She was losing conciousness.

The red turned to blackness as she fell backwards.

* * *

><p>The first thing Skye noticed was that her eyes were watery, distorting the round room. Against her back, she felt a table that conformed to her body shape, with nothing holding her against it. A bright light radiated above her. On her right was Dee and on her left was Blake.<p>

"Why is this happening again?" Dee said, rhetorically. It didn't sound like a question, truthfully. It sounded like a miserable little girl windering why she had to get a shot again. Hearing Dee speak this way, scared Skye. A woman that seemed brave and powerfull was horrified at whatever was happening.

"What is happening?" Skye asked, her voice echoing against the walls. She still couldn't move.

"The Visitors. They've come back." Dee said, her voice shaking. "Don't try moving." She said, noticing Skye struggling with lifting her arm.

"Visitors, like aliens?" Blake asked. Skye turned her head, with difficulty, to see him. He had a pained expression on his face. "Like aliens that probe at you with instruments and... and..." He swallowed hard.

"Yes." Dee whispered then let out a humorless laugh. "I guess some nightmares never go away."

"This is your nightmare?" Skye asked.

"There's something I should tell you." Dee said. "About fifteen years ago, my friend, Jenny, bought a Game from a store near where we lived. A store that didn't really exist. It was a paper house with paper dolls. Basically, you drew a nightmare and your paper doll had to face it. Unfortuantley for us, the Game was designed by Julian, the Shadow Man, meaning that it pulled us into a real house and we had to face our nightmares. This was mine."

"That's horrible." Blake said, seeing how Dee's attitude had changed throughout her short tale. Her body had tensed up and her face was masked with fear from the memory of what happened in that paper house.

"Horrible? He's going to do the same thing to you." Dee said.

"Wait, Jenny?" Skye asked. "We bought a house from a woman named Jenny." _It has to be a coincidence,_ Skye thought. But how else had the Shadow Man found her?

"Jenny Thorton." Dee said, looking away from the kids.

"Yes, that was her. I guess that was how Julian found me." Skye said. Dee didn't seem to be listening any longer. "Dee?"

"Hm?" She looked back up, unshed tears in her eyes.

"I said, that was her."

"When'd you get the house?"

"Ten years ago? I think?"

"Impossible." Dee said. "Jenny died eleven year ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Skye said, quickly, and then changing the subject. She didn't want to make Dee's mood worse. "Okay, well," She started but then noticed something moving in her peripheral vision.

They were tiny. They looked like demons: hairless, with slender bodies and large glittering eyes. No noses, slits for mouths. There skin glowed.

Somehow, Skye knew they were going to hurt her.

Skye turned her head towards Dee, who lied there, straight and calm, except for her eyes. Her eyes glistened as they stared at the firgures picking up utensils and instruments. Her bretahign increased slightly. Her light was dimmer.

Skye's light was also dimmer. Even though her stomach was churning at the thought of what they were going to do with those pointy objects, she followed Dee's silent instructions and stayed completely still.

Blake didn't. His body frantically tried to escape the strange hold of the tables. His light brightened at a high rate and he struggled more and more.

"Blake, it's okay! You're okay!" Skye tried to soothe him but he was past listening.

The Visitors clustered around him, unalarmed. They pulled the cart of instruments with them.

Blake collapsed on the bed, exhausted, while Skye watched one of the Visitors pick up an extremely pointy object. Her eyes widened. Dee made a small noise, but Skye couldn't look away.

The Visitor examined it for a moment before casually flicking it against a muscular arm. Blake screamed.

Skye winced, not sure what to do. She didn't want to struggle and make the grow bigger. But hearing Blake scream, sent a knife through her heart. It terrified her to see the gaping line that was left from the sharp edge and watch the blood seep out.

But then again...

Skye noticed the Visitors moving away from Blake and move towards her. She gritted her teeth, her previous thought lost. She looked away.

She felt something cold against the outer edge of her ear. Then, she felt something cold on the inside of her ear. The probe had gone inside it, deeper and deeper, causing her to thrash away. Pain made her eyes tear with rage.

The probe moved out of her ear and she let out a deep breath. Little hands held her head straight and she felt metal against her eyeball.

"What do you want me to do?" She yelled. "Dee!" It came out as a sob. "Dee!"

Julian told them to get through their nightmares. Is this considered getting through them? Being tormented and scared? She couldn't do anything, not when she was disabled in this way. Dee seemed to have withdrawn from the present. Blake was too far gone to be of any assistance. Feeling helpless and hopeless, Skye tried counting to a hundred to keep her mind off of what was happening.

Suddenly, at number thirty seven, there was a shifting among the group. A newcomer had arrived. The newcomer was taller and clearly more powerfull than the others. Dee hissed at the sight.

It turned towards her and Skye saw that the eyes weren't black like the others. They were blue.

In a slender hand, it held another object, similar to what was used on Blake. It moved towards Dee.

"Not this time." She spat at it. It seemed amused by her words, although it's features never changed.

It pressed the object lightly against the dark skin of the African woman. It indented into her skin before puncturing into her thigh. Dee clenched her jaw, focusing on a spot on the wall. Skye watched in pity.

Slowly, the Visitor pulled the object upwards. It was much slower than Blake's and it seemed much more painful.

Tears fell from Dee's eyes but she did not scream.

Pulling the object away from her skin, the Visitor moved away from her. Dee shut her eyes, her body relaxing.

The Visitor passed Skye without a second look. It moved straight to Blake. Taking a look at the cart, Skye tried to see what it was holding. Blake saw it before her and let out a small sound, his eyes widening. As the Visitor turned, she saw it was holding a needle.

Blake's hands clenched and unclenched and he was breathing frantically. The needle moved towards his stomach, where one of the small Visitor's pulled his shirt up.

"No!" Skye yelled.

Blake was rocking, trying to dodge the needle. The light grew brighter.

The thought from before came back. But then again, maybe moving will help.

Skye began to rock. Dee snapped out of her state, noticing Skye, and gave her a small smile. She followed Skye's lead and rocked with her. Their lights grew brighter.

Blake saw what they were doing, and isntead of thrashing, he rocked as well.

The brighter the lights were over Dee and Blake, the dimmer it was over Skye. As the light dimmer over Skye, the more she could move.

_Maybe if I fall, it will distract them from Blake._

She rocked harder, swinging her torso while her arms and legs sat there as dead weight. The light simmed even farther and with one final, violent swing, Skye teetered over the edge before falling.

Except she wasn't on the ground. She was paralyzed in mid-air.

All the little Visitors had gathered around her, lifting her up onto her table, but positioning her a little too high. Skye noticed the light was a little dimmer.

Next to her, the tall Visitor with the blue eyes, stared down at her. She felt as if it was staring into her. It made her feel uncomfortable.

Skye noticed it hadn't put the needle down. She expected it to probe her with it but instead, it turned away abruptly. Most of the little Visitors followed the leader's motions and moved away, pulling the cart with them. The walked out the large door.

The little Visitors that were left were holding vials of green liquid. The Visitor next to Skye poured it into her mouth making her tongue feel numb. She spit it out. She noticed Blake do the same, while Dee seemed to take it.

The Visitor pulled out another vial and poured it into her mouth again. This time she held it there and the Visitor moved away. As soon as each had left, she spit it out. Dee and Blake did the same.

"Relax for a second." Dee said, softly. "When I say 'go', you're going to rock your torso like your life depended upon it. Just like Skye did, we'll all fall over the edge and then we are out of here."

Voices were heard on the other side of the door. Dee waited a couple of seconds and they went away.

"Go!"

Skye writhed and thrashed, noticing the light above each person was dim. Just like before, she teetered over the edge and fell, except without the paralyzing before. Bracing herself, she protected her face, only coming out of it with a bruised knee and elbow. She jumped out, moving her arms and legs with joy.

Blake was already standing, his shirt red around the navel. She met his eyes and he gave her a small smile. She relaxed slightly.

"Let's go." Dee said, pointing to a door that had appeared on the wall.

"How did that even happen?" Blake muttered, weaving around the tables towards the door.

"It's Julian. Remember what I told you?" Dee said, opening the door. It was all white. "Ready?"

"Ready for what?" Skye asked. Blake's arm had made its way around her back.

"To jump." He said and with that, he pushed her out of the door while jumping. Dee followed directly behind them.

They landed in the library in the kids section.

Dee jumped up without pain, along with Blake. Skye got up, wincing with her new bruises and cut.

"Almost as much fun the second time." Dee said, sarcastically. Blake and Skye smiled at each other

Somewhere, an unseen bell rang eleven times.

* * *

><p><strong>There were so many times I was going to stop but I decided to finish out the nightmare. <strong>

**So! Dee's nightmare recreated, huh? And Dee thinks Jenny has been dead for eleven years? Maybe she got her numbers wrong...**

**I feel as if they spend too much time talking in Dee's room and before the Visitors appear. But everytime I try to go back and change it, I can't find what I want to take out. What do you think?**

**And what do you think is going to happen next? More like who will appear next. Will we get a surprise visit from Julian? or maybe we'll re-meet Gabriel and see what his personality is truly like. **

**Until next time... :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Eleven o'clock." Skye muttered. "Six hours should be no problem."

"Didn't dillydally." Dee said, moving away from the two teenagers. A hard look had made its way onto her face. "It may seem like a while but six hours may not be enough. If we're moving, we're moving now." She began power walking away and Skye and Blake struggled to keep up. More like, SKye struggled to keep up and Blake stayed with her so she didn't feel bad about being slow.

Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Skye jogged up to Dee. "How do you know?"

"Remember? I've been through this before." Dee didn't look at her.

The three of them made their way out of the building. Cold air hit Skye's bare legs, almsot making her groan. She hated wearing shorts to begin with and now it seemed to be getting colder by the second, even though it was warm just an hour ago.

Dee nodded in approval, looking around. "So, what're the rules?" She faced Skye. The cold, distant emotion that was on her face earlier had disappeared. The Dee they had seen in her room was back, looking eager.

"Uh," Skye looked up, thinking back to when she saw Julian. It felt like a week ago. "Well, I have to go around the town and find my friends and get to the mansion by five. Then, find the door, or portal, back to our world by seven." Dee was nodding the whole time while Blake pulled his shirt away form his stomach in disgust. "Everyone has to go through their nightmares and, um, that's it."

"How many friends?"

"Six. Four, not including Blake and myself."

Dee frowned for a second, thinking hard. She murmered something to herself that SKye didn't quite catch. It sounded like a number. "Huh."

"What?" Skye asked.

"Nothing, nothing. So, what was your nightmare, Blake?" Dee asked him.

"Well, now it's aliens." Blake gave her a disgusted face, still pulling at his shirt.

"No, what nightmare did you draw?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I didn't draw a nightmare."

"But," Dee paused. "Oh, Julian, what are you playing at now?" She asked the air. Part of Skye expected Julian to suddenly appear out of no where but nothing happened. "This doesn't make sense." Skye and Blake nodded in agreement.

They all stayed outside the library a little while longer, in silence. "We should get moving." Skye said after a few moments.

"Yes, we should." Dee said. "Where to, boss?" She asked Skye.

"Me?" She asked, increduously.

"Seems like this game revolves around you."

"Wait, _what?_" Blake came in. Skye had almost forgotten he was here. Dee had such a presence about her. She wasn't just there, she took up the space she was in. Kind of like Julian.

Skye just stared back at him, not sure exactly how to put Julian's feelings for her into words.

"Julian's in love with Skye, I assume. He wants to take her away and be his forever." Dee answered, looking around. "Maybe the beach?"

"He's," Blake looked away. "Wow."

Skye brought a hand to the back of her head. She felt guilty and she didn't know why. "It doesn't matter. As long as we start moving now, we'll be able to get through all the nightmares, get to the mansion, find the door, and leave. Then I won't have to be anybody's."

"Forgot to mention that in the rules." Blake said, quietly.

"Blake-"

"Come on, let's get going. I see a bank not too far away. How about there?" He didn't look at Skye.

"Good as anywhere." Dee said, and they began their journey.

Before they could get too far away, they heard a low chuckle. "Diedre. How nice to see you again." Dee seemed to hiss, knowing who was pseaking without turning around.

"Julian, what a pleasure." Dee said, her voice biting at him, her eyes flashing.

"How'd you enjoy being back?" Dee refused to answer. "I guess some nightmares really don't go away." His eyes taunted her. "Go on, Diedre. Try something. You've been _itching_ to get to me."

"What happened to Jenny, Julian?"

Julian's eyes darkened. "I don't know what you're talking about. I suggest that you refrain from that topic though." His teeth were clamped tight.

"So this is how you cope? You start something new with a poor little girl and her friends just because she's gone?"

"Don't start on me, Dee." Julian said, harshly.

"No, I will. You're going to ruin her life because this. Remember what happened to Summer? What if that happened to her?"

"She's not stupid. She'll be fine. And Summer just wasn't strong enough." Julian said. He paused for a second but continued speaking before Dee could say anything. "Welcome back." He gave her a cold smile and disappeared.

Dee turned back to the kids, her face expressionless.

"Dee, who's Summer?"

"What?"

"I asked who Summer was?" Skye repeated, gently.

"A girl I used to know. She died in this game." Dee shook her head. "I remember it exactly. One minute she was with us and the next she was gone. Jenny tried to get her but I wouldn't let her go. It was heartbreaking."

"So, Summer's gone?" Blake asked, his tone quiet.

"She was for a while. We got her back though." Dee said, looking down. "We were so young and stupid."

"What do you think is happening?" Skye asked, curiously. "I mean, witht he nightmares. We relived yours, so does that mean...?"

"That you'll be reliving every nightmare we all went through?" Dee finished for her. "Not every nightmare. Most of them though."

"Will we have to go through the one your friend died in?" Blake asked.

"Probably." Dee nodded. "Any of your friends blond, innocent, and tiny?"

Skye and Blake exchanged horrified looks. "Jen." They whispered at the same time. Dee didn't seem to hear.

"So," She clapped her hands. "Where are we headed?"

"Movie theater, I'd say." A male voice said from behind them. Dee tensed again but Skye knew it wasn't Julian.

"Hey, your that guy from the cards!" Blake called out.

Dee finally turned. "Zach?" She said stunned.

"Oh, hi." He said in his distant and uncaring way. "How are you?"

"You're with him?" She called out. "I thought you were with Summer? Everything was great for you guys."

"Then Jenny died." Zach said, completly calm. The words made Dee stop. "Summer shut off. Disappeared before the funeral. I never heard from her again."

"How did you-" Dee said, surprised.

"Get to Julian?" Zach said for her. His face remained expressionless. "He found me after the funeral. Drugged me, I think. Took me away. I woke up in teh Shadowland as Julian's personal slave. I've been working for him ever since."

"But... but.."

"Go to the movie theater." Zach said just before turning around and walking away.

"Zach!" Dee screamed. "Wait!" He never turned around.

The whole time, Skye and Blake stood there in silence, hearing names they didn't know and events that they hadn't been apart of. Whatever had happened to Zach, he didn't look to be torn up about but Skye knew he was inside. He just had a face that didn't care.

"Dee, are you okay?" Skye asked, hesitantly.

"I'm fine." Dee said, her voice clear as a bell.

"Let's go to the movies."

* * *

><p><strong>This kinda sucked. Oh, well. Might be edited later <strong>

**Any Hunger Games fans? I started a new kind of fanfic that I think will be pretty cool. It's already posted. Considering it is in first person, I feel like it has more personality in it. Anyway, check it out!**

**Sorry it's short. Next chapter is a new nightmare though!**

**Until next time... :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"So, movie theater?" Skye said. They were standing in front of the old building staring at it. After a few seconds, Dee led them inside.

The sign had a few movies plastered on it. Some looked like a couple Skye had seen on television, some she had been planning on seeing. The rest didn't look familiar. None of them stood out to her or Blake. But Dee knew immediately what theater to enter. The two kids followed her.

The name was "Into The Woods."

The lights were already dimmed as the three took a few seats in the front.

"What are we supposed to do?" Blake whispered to Skye.

She shrugged. "I don't even know what 'Into The Woods' is supposed to mean."

"I hope this isn't Jen."

"Don't say that. If it is, we'll make sure she's okay." Skye said back. "No one's going to die."

"You sound so confident." Blake moved his head closer to her ear. A shiver ran down her spine.

"We'll be fine." She said. "We'll be okay."

"I hate when people talk during the movies." Dee said loudly. Skye cracked a smile as the screen lit up.

It was a forest. A camera panned over thick evergreen trees. The ground seemed raised. It was magnificent but dark. It terrified Skye and Blake. Dee simply whispered, "The Black Forest." She sat up a little straighter.

The camera moved down into the forest. A brunette was lying on the ground, blood seeping out of a few cuts. Skye's mouth gaped open.

"Juliette." Blake yelled. He jumped up.

"Blake, we can't do anything!" Skye grabbed his hand. "We can't do anything."

Dee and Skye both stood up beside him, Skye still holding his hand.

"Dee, what's the Black Forest?" Blake asked, turning towards the older woman.

"This forest" She pointed to where their you brunette friend stood up, clutching an injured arm.

"Danny would be choking Julian right now for hurting her." Skye said, softly, watching as Juliette tripped again. "Oh, Juliette." It was almost funny, but she then remembered that Juliette could walk off a cliff and die.

"Black Forest," Dee continued, "Is _the_ forest. Every fairytale that has ever taken place in a forest, took place in this one. Snow White, Little Red Riding-Hood... All of it."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Skye asked, pushing hair out of her eyes with her free hand. "Watch her, while cursing Julian and praying she gets out?" Blake squeezed her hand. Subconsciously, she moved even closer to him.

"I- I'm not sure." Dee said, looking at the screen. "There has to be some way to get in." She moved closer, running her hands over the picture. Juliette kept walking. Dee shook her head.

Dee took a step back and they watched. Juliette continued walking. She walked through the underbrush. Pine needles clung to her clothes.

The trees seemed to be getting closer and closer to her until she was squeezing herself between trees. A minute later, a tree was directly in front of her. Throughout this whole time, no sound had come from the movie.

All of a sudden, a wooden door appeared in front of the tree. Skye's eyebrows drew together in confusion. The door looked exactly like her front door at home.

Juliette was running her hands over the door, trying to pull the doorknob but it wouldn't budge.

Skye squinted at the door and noticed the doorknob sticking out. "Hey, guys..." She walked up to it, letting go of Blake. She moved up to the doorknob and reached her hand out. It turned in her hand and she pulled it open.

"Whoa." Blake said, moving behind her. They both stared at the black inside the doorway.

"What are we waiting for?" Dee asked, and they each jumped in.

Skye hit the ground hard, landing on a rock. Blake rolled over beside her. Dee was already up on her feet. Lying down, Skye realized that she never wanted to get up. It was going to be a long night.

Letting out a deep breath, Blake stood up and held a hand out for her. She grabbed it and he pulled her up. "Let's find Juliette." He said, feeling the same as her; only wanting to sleep. "The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can get out of here and sleep." Skye nodded in agreement.

They didn't have to look far for Juliette. She was standing in a clearing, watching a group of men in strange tunics. They were drinking and chanting. She stood, her cheeks flushed and her arm bleeding. Skye felt her stomach drop in guilt for getting her and each of her friends stuck in this situation. With new resolve and an adrenaline rush, she marched over to her.

"Strange clothes, huh?" Skye said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yup." Juliette answered, softly. She then realized that someone was standing next to her and she jumped back. Doing a double take, a large grin spread over her face. "Skye!" She cried out and jumped into the other girl's arms.

Once they broke apart, Juliette explained that she had been wandering around the woods. After a while, she got tired and became clumsy which resulted in the injured arm, where the blood was just clotting over. Skye explained the rules of the Game and how Julian was in love with her. Juliette nodded, and the men called out in German and began to sing.

"What in the world happened to you, though?" Juliette asked, taking in Blake's bloody shirt and Dee's slit leg. Blake made a disgusted face and turned away. Dee only muttered, "Julian." When Juliette gave Skye a questioning look, she shook her head.

With that, the four of them took in their surroundings.

In the clearing, there was one large tree in front of a jumble of rocks. The group of young German men were gathered around it in their old fashioned clothing. The seven of them were very handsome and very drunk. Juliette smiled lightly as Skye pointed this out. Blake grimaced.

The ground beside the tree had been cleared and a circle was drawn on it. Inside the circle, a fire was glowing. The whole are was decorated with flowers. Drinking horns were around.

Juliette, still looking at the handsome men, stepped out before Skye could stop her. The men stopped singing and laughing, watching as Skye stepped out and then Blake. Dee stayed behind. The men looked at each other for a second before cheering and beginning to drink again. They all flashed friendly smiles and made room for the four of them; Dee had joined them after the cheering.

They each refused a drink from the horns. Skye took a deeper look and noticed symbols carved on it. Symbols that reminded her of something, something from long ago. The brown haired thirty year old pulled it away before she could remember why the symbols looked so familiar. Looked so daunting.

Shaking her head, she tried paying attention to what the man was saying to her. Each of the men tried talking to each of them but they didn't know what they were saying.

"What are they saying?" Skye asked.

"It's German. I believe my friend called it archaic." Dee swatted another hand away from her, an annoyed expression clouding her features. "I'll see if they say anything I remember but no promises. It's been a while."

One of the younger boys offered them each a garland of flowers to wear. Skye took it with a smile. Dee rolled her eyes and grabbed it. Blake snorted and Juliette took hers, batting her eyelashes.

"Hear that?" Dee said, excitement lighting her eyes. "They're saying 'os_tara'. _Ostara is the goddess of spring. They're greeting the spring."

"'_Ostara_'," Juliette started. "That's where we get spring, right?"

"I think so." Dee nodded, as the young men began to chant. "They're asking something, I'm pretty sure." Her eyebrows furrowed.

The boys urged the sitting girls to stand up. They were facing the huge pile of rocks, chanting, "_Dokkalfar._"

Skye thought that didn't sound good. Dee's eyes had widened. "Dee?" She asked, slowly. "What does that mean?"

"Dark elves." She whispered.

Blake broke out in laughter. "Elves? Like the little guys with pointy ears?" Skye hit his chest, making sure she didn't hurt his stomach. He shrugged at her.

"Does the word 'dark' give you a clue?" She asked furiously, trying to move away. Two of the boys grabbed her. Blake moved in front of Skye.

"So? What do the dark elves have to do with this?" Juliette whispered.

"We're the sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Skye asked, hesitantly. "As in killing?" Her voice broke off.

"Yes." Dee said and the boys chanted louder. "We're the gift to the Otherworld." Her voice was close to hysteria.

Skye heard rocks scraping. One of the huge stones in front of her was moving. It swung slowly, pushing a ridge of dirt along in front of it. A black, gaping hole was revealed in the pile. A tunnel leading down was shown.

The three girls were pushed forward while the boys held Blake back.

"Skye!" Blake called out trying to reach for her. Skye held a hand out but felt herself falling instead.

* * *

><p><strong>I planned on doing this earleir but there was like, a hurricane and all. Hope everyone on the east coast is safe!<strong>

**Audrey's nightmare has always been my favorite so I split it up into two parts. And there's part one! Let me know your thoughts.**

**Also, if you're a Hunger Games fan, check out my new Hunger Games fanfic! **

**Until next time :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Skye awakened, holding a hand to her head. Letting out a small sigh, and imagining what it would be like to have a concussion as a result of all this, Skye blinked a few times before taking in her surroundings.

Next to her, Juliette was staring at a small incision on the ground, most likely made by rock. Her arms were wrapped around her tiny legs and her ringlets of hair blew as a small breeze pushed its way through. Dee was on the other side of a small slope, holding a rock. Looking the opposite of amused, she was mumbling little words to her self, her hands clenching.

Turning away, Skye looked up to see moonlight coming into their area at the top of the slope. Rocks surrounded the three. _Three._

"Blake?" Skye called out., jumping up. Dee noticed she had woken up but Juliette didn't move. Shaking her head, Skye decided to think about him later. Now wasn't the time, especially when Juliette was in the state she was.

Bending down, Skye's eyebrows furrowed for a second. "Jules?" She bit her bottom lip and bright one hand to her friend's shoulder. "Juliette?"

"She told me." Juliette said, softly, her body shaking. "She told me about this. All of it. And I called her crazy."

"Juliette?" Skye said, her voice stronger than before, concern laced through it.

Juliette suddenly sprang up. "I can't believe I didn't listen!" She screamed in a much higher pitch than her speaking voice. Her eyes had grown filmy. She held out a hand and it shook, along with her quivering bottom lip.

"Come here." Skye held out her arms and Juliette fell into them, crying silently. Skye stroked her hair, unsure of what to say. Juliette knows something about this place? About this situation?

Dee had made her way over. "What are you talking about?" She asked, quietly.

Juliette let out a small sob before pulling away while Skye looked at Dee in disbelief. She couldn't have been more insensitive. It obviously wasn't a comfortable subject for her small friend.

"Dee, forget it." Skye said as Juliette turned away from the two of them.

"No." She said, her eyes softening slightly as she watched Juliette look up. "I know it's terrible, but it could be important."

"I don't really see-"

"My cousin's stepmother." Juliette answered in a clear voice. Both girls looked at the brunette playing with ends of her hair. "My cousin told me that she had told them all crazy stories about a magical house and a mischievous hunter. The story she always talked about was with a forest and some German men that wanted her and her friends to be sacrificed to the Dark Elves." Juliette let out an empty chuckle. "I told her that her step mom was off her rocker and should see someone about it. My cousin agreed and we all laughed. And look at us now."

"Your cousin?" Dee asked after a few moments of silence passed.

"On my dad's side."

"I didn't know your dad had a brother." Skye said.

"Stepbrother. He didn't find out for a while. They have different mothers. Uncle Mikey had married my Aunt Jessie. After having my cousins, they got divorced and he married the crazy lady. Said it was his old high school romance and he needed to take care of her. Emotional trauma, I think he called it."

"Wow." Skye whispered.

"What's your cousin's step mom's name?" Dee asked, impatiently.

"Not sure. I think it starts with-"

A loud cough erupted from the bottom of the slope. Skye noticed now that she could actually see Dee and Juliette's facial features while it shouldn't have been bright enough. That reason was because of the lanterns at the bottom of the slope, being held up by people. By elves.

They were pale and very beautiful, yet strange and unusual. Their eyes were slanted and they had high, sharp cheekbones. They looked unsympathetic.

One of them said something in the language of the German boys from earlier. The difference was their voices. While the men outside sounded drunk and seemingly harmless, these beautiful people sounded commanding and cold.

Dee stood up and each girl followed suit. Skye held on to Juliette's hand, trying to look confident. Juliette stood up tall, like Dee, and squeezed Skye's hand as hard as she could.

That was when Skye noticed it. The people in from of them were all deformed.

One had one normal hand and one horse hoof. Another had a long squiggly tail, like pig's. Not a fun cartoon one, but one that seemed too long and hairy. A third had long ears like a dogs. They perked up at the slightest noise. A fourth had little horns swelled against his forehead. A fifth had long, silky hair growing out of his neck and back.

The scariest part was that it was real. No masks, no fake clip on tails and horns or costume ears. They were real deformities growing put of the bodies in front of her.

Skye held back her nauseous feeling.

"Are they the elves?" Skye asked, unable to look away. Juliette nodded.

The elf with the deformed hand from before said something and took a step forward. Juliette bit her lip, a little noise audible from the back of her throat.

"Come on." Dee said, following the elves that led them.

Skye practically dragged Juliette.

The elves surrounded the three girls, holding their lanterns. Not one made eye contact. Skye struggled to stay impassive, trying to be strong for Juliette, who stood as close to the center of the circle as possible.

The passage was long and large. On the edges, rocks were formed in every imaginable shape. The air smelled of rain-damp earth. Skye was warm enough in what she was wearing.

As they went further, Skye realized how calm she had became. She was no longer clutching onto Juliette's hand as forcefully. Her stomach had stopped turning at the thought of what was still to come. She had stopped worrying so much about what Blake was doing and where he was.

Dee's postured stayed tall but Juliette was still trying not to cry out in fear. Skye's heart went out to her.

Skye moved, with Juliette, closer to Dee. "Where are we going? Do you know?"

At the same time, Dee and Juliette both said, "The Erkling."

"The elf king." Dee said.

"I remember my cousin's step mom saying that the elf king was an evil spirit who haunted the Black Forest." Juliette said, her grip releasing slightly on Skye. Hearing comforting voices seemed to relax her.

"He takes people, especially young children and women." Dee said, disgust written on her face.

"Women?" Skye asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Dee said. "An all male race is always thirsting from a young female to entertain them."

Juliette and Skye looked at each other for a second, sharing a look.

"So, it's the Erkling we have to face?" Skye asked Dee.

"Don't ask me. It's what she's most afraid of." Dee looked at Juliette. Juliette only nodded.

"What do we do?"

"We don't fight, that's what. We're outnumbered and there's no way we're going to beat him." Dee said, not facing the girls. "Just stay strong." She murmured.

For the rest of the walk they stayed silent, trying to keep themselves strong for what was going to happen not only in this nightmare but the one's to come after it. It was the first time Skye really thought about how long of a night it really would be. And it wasn't close to being over.

Pushing back her tired feeling, Skye looked around to see they had made it to the biggest cavern of all. They passed giant red pillars like coral reefs. They were heading for an enormous wall of flame-colored rock. It wasn't flat. It went rippling up and up like an inverted Niagara Falls. At floor level there was an irregularly shaped gap in the wall- an entrance.

"It's the castle." Dee whispered to them. Juliette sucked in a large breath.

Once they were inside, the elves separated the girls into two groups, quickly putting Dee and Juliette on one side and Skye on the other. Surrounded by the strange creatures, Skye had no where to go other than the direction they were moving in.

Skye heard two loud voices screaming for her before she entered a new room. One of the men said something to her in his language. To her, it sounded like "Erkling." Was she going to meet the elf king? Would he be as deformed as the others?

The men left the room, suddenly, to guard the hole in the wall. Skye was left alone.

Closing her eyes, she thought about how this couldn't be real. This was impossible. Just a place and a scenario created by the human mind. Just a silly little dream. Yes, a silly little dream that she would wake up from as soon as she opened her eyes. She'd tell all her friends about how they were all in it and they'd laugh. Then, she'd throw the Game away and celebrate Jen's birthday and live happily ever after.

The sound of footsteps made Skye's shoulders sag.

Yes, waking up and moving on with life would be nice but it wasn't going to happen. Not now.

Opening her eyes slowly, Skye wondered exactly what the creature behind her would look like. Every body part popped into her head in a deformed manner, making Skye's heart accelerate as she turned around.

It was only after she laid eyes on the creature before her that she realized how stupid she was.

He was wearing a white tunic and breeched and soft white boots. They showed how lithe and smoothly muscled he was. The leather clung to his body, looking soft enough to touch. His hair was silver as a mirror, in the moonlight and it covered eyes that looked at her with eyes like a starving tiger's. A chilling smile was plastered on his face.

"Julian."

"Welcome, Skye, to the Erkling's castle."

Skye took in his clothes once more. He looked as if he was dressing up for Halloween, but oddly enough, it seemed to make him even more beautiful.

"The Erkling, huh? Enjoying the part?"

"Immensely." Julian's smile grew wider.

"Didn't like being an alien in the UFO?"

Julian's eyes grew teasing. He opted not to answer her and, instead, said, "Would you care to take a walk in the courtyard?"

"I'm guessing I don't exactly have a choice." Skye said.

"Follow me."

The courtyard had a number of natural chimneys, and moonlight flooded down. Skye looked around in awe, taking in the beauty. The cavern looked magical in the light, splashed with colors of silver and black.

Julian walked beside her, watching her with a small smile.

"I have something for you. A gift."

Skye looked at him with surprise as he pulled a ring out.

"Made from silver dug out by black elves in the deepest mines of the earth."

"Are you saying black elves are real? And that you're really their king?"

"I'm more things than you can imagine." He said, holding out a hand. A strange feeling took over her body at his words. Holding out her right hand, Julian slipped the ring on her ring finger and didn't let go. Moving closer he began to stroke her hand, sending shiver up and down her body, making it come alive.

"Do you remember when you were six years old? You used to dance around your room, singing." He stared directly into her eyes.

Skye's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "How do you-"

"I've always watched you." He said, his voice deepening. "And I've always loved you."

Skye started taking a step back before seeing something in his eyes she never thought she'd see: Grief and vulnerability.

"Julian." She said in a hushed tone, moving closer to him. Her eyes drifted over his face, taking in its beautiful features, and finally settling open his lips. Her eyes fluttered.

Suddenly, Julian took a step back, turning away Skye. He took a large breath of air and turned back to her. All traces of his previous emotions had disappeared. He seemed to have come back from wherever he had been.

Looking at an invisible clock on his hand, he grinned. "Look at that, almost midnight."

"How do you.." Skye started, then shook her head. Of course he knew, this is his world. A very confusing world, too.

Julian smiled at her, his gaze seductive.

Skye refused to look at him. She had been seconds away from giving in to him, giving up her whole life just because of that look he had given her. Feeling heated with passion and anger, she took a step backwards.

"I guess I should leave then."

"I guess you should."

"O-okay." Skye said, moving back the way she came.

"Other way, love. It'll be faster. Time is of the essence."

Clenching her fists, Skye turned back towards him and walked past him with her chin up. Faintly she heard, "See you soon, beautiful," before exiting the room.

She passed through an empty corridor before going through the only opening in the wall, where she heard a low scream.

Juliette was backed into a corner, her face red. Dee was in front of her, guarding her. Behind Dee was a chic woman with curly hair and very frightened eyes. She was muttering something to herself and had her arms wrapped around her torso. Dressed in only black and white, she was one of the msot beautiful people she had ever seen.

"What's happening?" Skye jogged towards.

"_Mon Dieu."_ The woman said. "The resemblance is uncanny, _n'est-ce pas_?"

"Skye, this is Audrey. She's an old friend." Audrey rubbed under her eyes as if fixing her make up that looked perfect.

Juliette screamed again, pointing to something behind Skye. Dee moved in front of the two girls and grabbed Skye's hand.

She smelt them before she saw them. Corpses. They smelled like decaying flesh and death. Skye's face contorted with horror at the sight.

"_Draugar_." Audrey said. "Living corpses." She swallowed hard. Dee grabbed her hand, giving her a meaningful look.

"When I say, run for the exit." She said to Juliette and Skye. Skye pulled Juliette to her feet. "Still got any fight left in you?" Dee asked Audrey.

"I am ready this time." Determination covered her eyes.

"Ready, and, go!" Dee yelled. Her and Audrey made a break for the corpses while Skye dragged Juliette towards the door. With one swift motion, she kicked one of the corpses and the door as well. It opened and she pulled Juliette through.

They landed hard in the chairs of the movie theater.

Skye felt more relieved than she ever felt before. Stretching her neck out, she smiled. Juliette smiled back at her.

"What about Dee and-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Dee and Audrey popped out of the door in the movie. The screen went black and the door disappeared.

"Almost as fun as the first time, huh, Aud?"

Audrey moaned, attempting to fix her hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Long time no see!<strong>

**Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone who reads this, it means a lot to me. So thanks! And let me know what you think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long! I had been dealing with a few things and then got really busy, hopefully everything will be calm after the next two weeks. **

**The beginning is cheesy, I know. I tried changing it about ten times but couldn't find a good way so sorry. Just a warning. :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

Just as Julian said, it was midnight. Skye heard the bells from inside the theater. She looked around as Dee helped Audrey up. Next to her, Juliette turned her neck and cracked her back. Erasing the tears from under her eyes, she let out a deep breath, looking as if she aged fifty years in an hour. All four of them were safe and...

_Four?_

Shooting her hand out, Skye felt her hand hit Juliette's stomach. Juliette let out a small cry that Skye barely heard. Dee and Audrey turned towards them, both disengaging themselves from their intense conversation.

"Blake," Skye started, then jumped up. "He's still in there! We have to go back-" She ran her fingers along the movie screen, searching for the doorknob. When she couldn't find it, she began banging on the screen, screaming "Blake!", causing alarm in the other three girls.

"Skye, don't," Juliette called. Audrey held her back and Dee ran forward, grabbing Skye's hands. When she turned Skye around, she saw the tears welled up in her eyes. Dee released her hands.

"Don't do that." She said softly.

"Why not?" Skye yelled, angrily. "He's still in there and we have to go back and get him!" She turned back towards the screen, trying to pull at it.

"Skye, no!" Dee pulled her back again. Skye let out a frustrated huff, her face growing red. "It's not worth it."

"What?!" She pushed Dee back into the chairs. "You're saying that he's not worth it? My friend? How would you feel if one of your friends was trapped and you were right there? And you could save them? But you didn't because he 'wasn't worth it'?" She took a step backwards. "Well, I think he's worth it. Maybe I'll run into Julian or more of those freaky corpses or the dark elves that will kill me but I don't care. I'd rather die than leave Blake stuck in there forever."

Skye let out a deep breath, looking at the girl's faces. Audrey had sympathy painted on her features, Dee had pity and Juliette had shock. Shaking her head, Skye turned away, grabbing the screen again.

"No, Skye." Dee grabbed her again. Skye gave in quickly, sinking down to the ground. "You can't do it not because he isn't worth it. It's because-" She shared a look with Audrey. "Because as soon as the door disappears so does whoever's in it."

Skye bit her lip, processing what Dee had just said. "So," She paused, swallowing hard. "He's gone?"

"I'm afraid so."

"And it's all my fault." She whispered, her forehead creasing.

"Don't say that-"

"Stop doing that." Skye said, annoyed. "Stop telling me not to do something." She pulled away from Dee, standing up.

"This is Julian's fault, not yours."

"That's a lie. It's my fault. I got him into this and I couldn't get him out." Pinching the bridge of her nose, she let out a shaky breath.

"Come here." Juliette said, taking Skye's hand. Skye rested her head on Juliette's shoulder. "It's gonna be okay."

"How?"

"It just will." Juliette said, sounding so sincere that Skye almost believed her. Almost.

Guilt wracking her body, she bit down on her lip to keep the tears form falling. She wouldn't do this, not here. Not when there were others to save. Others that could be saved and it was up to her to help them.

Suddenly, a ripping sound came from behind them. The large screen tore down the center and a body came out. The four girls jumped up, prepared to fight but they didn't have to. The figure showed its face and Skye's heart jumped back to her chest.

"Blake!" She ran forward, pushing Juliette out of her way, jumping into the boy's arms. He caught her without a strain.

Dee relaxed, sitting in one of the seats and Audrey had a small smile on her face. Juliette stayed where she was, her shoulders no longer rigid.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She whispered, feeling the tears come back.

"I'm here." He said back, smiling against her shoulder. Her fists held his shirt tight. "That was a pretty cute speech back there."

Skye released him, heat rushing to her cheeks. "You, uh, heard that?" She asked embarrassed, taking a step back and refusing to look at his face.

"Yup." She peeked up and he was grinning madly.

"I was just you died, it would've been my fault. And, let's face it, there is no way I would want to have your death on my conscience." She lied, shoving his shoulder. "Plus, I would not want to do all the jail time."

"Aw, come on, Skye, you could probably give all them jailbirds a run for their money." He said, rubbing his arm, pretending to be in pain.

Skye let out a shaky breath. "I sure as hell would." She began walking back to the rest of the group but stopped for a second. She went back to Blake and punched him in the arm for real, causing him to yelp in pain. "Don't you dare scare me like that again." She said, pointing a finger accusingly at him.

"Fine, fine. Don't hit me again." He muttered as she walked away. "You'd have no problem in jail, you animal."

Rolling her eyes, Skye went back over to the others, who were still talking.

"Okay, it's midnight which means we have five more hours and three more nightmares to go, correct?" Skye counted in her head. Her, Blake, and Jules were here, leaving Ash, Danny, and Jen out in the bizarre world outside.

"Oh, now she starts thinking logically." Jules murmured, causing Audrey to giggle girlishly and Skye to shoot her a look. Dee only nodded.

"So, where should we hit next?" Dee asked, looking at Skye. The four others seemed to have made a semi-circle with Skye in the middle, looking up to her as their leader. Squinting her eyes, she thought silently for a few moments, trying to remember the places that were labeled on the board. She didn't want to lead anyone in the wrong direction even though they had time to kill.

"Well, um, we went to the library and the movie theater. There's a beach, a school, a mall and, uh, some houses?"

"Should we try a house? Who are we looking for?" Audrey asked.

"Well, we have Jen, Danny, and Ash left."

"I think we passed the suburbs already." Dee said, by the door of the theater. Skye hadn't realized any of them had been moving.

The moon caught her eye as they stepped outside. She hadn't noticed it before but she couldn't understand why. It was so bright and full that she didn't know how she missed it. It glowed in the sky, sending light around the street. But something was wrong about it. Skye enjoyed looking into the sky with her telescope and finding the constellations, looking up at the moon and wondering if it really was made of cheese. But this moon looked different. It was too white, and too round. It was beautiful, yet haunting.

_Kind of like Julian._

"What do you think, Skye?"

"What?" She turned towards Juliette, snapping out of her thoughts. She shouldn't think about Julian that way. It made her feel uncomfortable in a way she had never felt before and it scared her more than failing a test.

"Try the school?" She pointed down the road at a building.

"Sure, sounds good." Skye said, nodding. She noticed Blake looking at her strangely, as if he had known what she was thinking. She couldn't meet his eyes.

They made the short walk to the school's parking lot silently. Unfortunately for Skye, this caused her to think even more. Why was she thinking of Julian that way? And was she feeling guilty about it whenever she thought of Blake?

Trying to keep her mind off the thoughts making a whirlpool in her head, she looked around instead. The bushy trees were blowing gently in the warm breeze. Moonlight showed on the pavement, making it look wet or even as if it was made of metal. Kicking a rock down the street, she crossed her arms over her chest, wondering what the others were thinking about right now. The fight that was going to ensue soon? Maybe doubting the ability to get home? Maybe doubting Skye?

Before she could get too insecure, they reached the building. It looked like a normal high school; the walls were made of a light brown brick, a nice white sidewalk led to the double doors that were shut but translucent. Dim street lamps led their way up to the two story school and they reached for the door.

"Wait," Dee stopped them. "What if there are people here?"

"Why would there be? We haven't seen anyone else." Skye answered. Dee seemed to accept her answer and they opened the door, finding it unlocked.

A half hour into the journey, they were already scared, tired, and finding nothing. Checking every door and room they passed would've been a mind numbing task, if they hadn't been afraid of what they would find when they turned the lights on.

"I feel like a crowd of hypnotized students is going to suddenly appear." Jules said, as they turned yet another corner. Skye felt the same way. The lights were so low that it sent fear through her. It felt like a horror or zombie movie. Some murderer or blood thirsty being was going to appear and kill them all.

Or Julian would. Skye didn't know which would be worse.

Another thirty minutes later of the same thing, they were becoming hopeless.

"Can we give up already?" Audrey whined. "There's no one here."

"Or there is and we'll never find them." Blake said sharply before Skye could answer. "Look over in that door. I'll check the second one on the right, Skye, you get the third one down, Dee go back to that one on the left, and Jules, go to the one next to Audrey's." He pointed in the direction of each door and each person broke away from the group to search.

"Four hours, guys." Skye reminded.

She made her way over to her designated room and clamped a hand on the door, still terrified of what might pop out. Would it be another _draugar_? Or an alien? Or something even worse?

Working up the courage from hearing the others yelling out their findings, she swung the door open and flicked the light switch all in one motion.

"Nothing down here, just another art room." Skye called, turning off the light, closing the door, and marking it with the sharpie Blake had found in his jacket pocket to show that the room had already been checked.

Walking down the hallway and meeting with Blake who was just shutting his door, she said, "We have to leave soon if we don't find anyone. There isn't enough time. I'm pretty sure this is the last hallway, anyway. There obviously isn't anyone here."

"Alright," Blake nodded. "We'll go to the beach next, I guess, or maybe the mall?"

"The beach. Hopefully, it will be a quick search. The mall could take hours." Skye answered.

"We'll have to check there eventually." Dee stated, joining the group. Skye let out a sigh.

"Let's get out of-" Audrey started, sounding weary.

But she was cut off by a high pitched scream of the word, "Danny!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it and thank you for reading!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Was that-?" Audrey started, suddenly more awake.

"Juliette!" Blake yelled and the four of them sprinted down the hallway, trying to remember which way the scream had come from.

They heard sobbing and skidded around a corner, Dee said, "This way!"

"Juliette, are you okay? Can you hear me?" Skye called out, beginning to run out of breath. Hunger pained her stomach and she beginning to get a headache from the lack of sleep, but Juliette and her friends mattered more at the moment.

"Come quick!" Juliette yelled. "Oh, God, no, please, no!"

"I think she's in here." Audrey yelled, tapping on one of the unmarked doors. "I think-" She walked in and the other three abandoned the search for Juliette and the mystery friend she had found.

"Oh my-"

"What happened?"

"Julian's gone too far this time."

Skye stepped in after her friends, preparing to see the worst, and it didn't disappoint.

Lying against the teacher's desk of the classroom, unconscious and with a bloodied head, wrists and leg, sat the brown-haired boy, all the warmth broken out of him. Attached to him was a sobbing Juliette, shaking the arms of Danny.

"He's not dead, right? He can't be dead, right?" She begged.

Guilt sliced through Skye's body like a knife. It pained her to see her friend like this but it was worse knowing it was all her fault. Had she not gotten there in time? Had she waited too long for Blake?

Moving over to Juliette, she grabbed Danny's hand, trying to feel for a pulse. She had little hope as she searched further, tears threatening to spill past her eyelashes. She couldn't cry, she needed to be strong for Juliette like Juliette tried to be for her.

"Wait," Skye said, turning to the group. Audrey and Dee had awkwardly moved to the side, seeing as how they didn't know Danny at all. Blake had crossed over behind the chair, a grave look shadowing his face. "I feel something."

"You... do?" Blake said and appeared across from her, putting his head to Danny's chest.

"I feel a pulse.

"I can feel him breathing."

"He's alive!"

With each word, the group became more excited; more hopeful.

"Okay, so what do we do? CPR?" Skye released Danny's arm as Juliette clutched on to it.

"Does anyone know CPR?" Each head shook negatively.

"Wonderful." Skye put her head down on the desk, her brain sorting out possibilities. Her eyes focused on the desk, staring at random areas of the fake desk. She saw a pen, a mug, a calculator, a little glass bottle with a note on it, a book...

_A glass bottle._

"Guys, I think I found something."

Springing up, she reached across Danny, and across Blake who was attempting to cover the wounds with paper towels, and grabbed the flask. It looked like something that belonged in a chemistry room except it lacked chemicals. Instead, two little pills were inside. Or were they pills? No, seeds. And around the skinny part was a note dangling. She opened it carefully and read, "Eat me."

"Cannibalism is frowned upon in most societ-,"

"No, shut up." Skye flicked a hand out. She shook the flask, the seeds clinking against the side. "This is how we're saving Danny. Dee, can you get some water?" She carefully took the seeds out and gave the flask to Dee.

Dee left the room for two seconds, back with water in the container.

"Open his mouth." Skye commanded Blake, taking the flask away from Dee.

"Yes, doctor." Blake said, sarcastically, but obliged.

Skye dropped the two seeds in slowly as Blake held his mouth open and tilted his head.

The two of them stepped back in the poorly lit room with only three hours left to save all their friends, and waited. Time seemed to move slower than it ever had according to Skye. The only sound that could be heard was the heavy breathing of Juliette and the wind against the window.

And then it happened. Groaning, he put a hand to his head and tried sitting up.

"Danny!" We all cried out and ran up to him, hugging him after the emotional moment we all had to endure. Breathing a sigh of relief, Skye grabbed onto Danny's arm while Juliette hugged him.

"Are you okay? What hurts?" Skye asked, concerned for her friend's well-being.

"Nothing now, actually." He answered, grinning. "I feel way better. What did you do?"

Suddenly, Skye didn't feel so good. What exactly was the pill or whatever it was that they gave him? Obviously Julian put it there and Julian shouldn't be trusted, especially not when someone's life was on the line. Biting her bottom lip she attempted a smile and shrugged sheepishly. Danny accepted that and turned his attention to Juliette. Releasing her expression, she closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them, she met Blake's and he nodded. He understood.

"So what now?" Audrey asked.

"Well, he has to face his nightmare so should we try going out into the hallway?" Blake turned to Skye, who was too busy watching Danny's scars fade and becoming more anxious by the second.

"Huh?" She sprang up as Blake's hand touched her shoulder. "Oh, yeah, sure."

They all stood; Danny functioning as usual. They decided that he would explain later what had happened since they had so little time left.

Dee grabbed the door handle, opened it and entered the hallway. The rest followed... Only to return back into the classroom. Confused the group tried to make sense of the situation before being told to give up by both Dee and Audrey.

"It's Julian we're talking about. He doesn't need to make sense." Dee said and Audrey sat down with a huff.

"That Game was not a lifetime engagement. That Game was the most traumatic experience and I still haven't been able to properly function since. Julian should be paying for my therapy bills." She said, her voice shaking with anger. "I don't understand why we're back here again."

"You don't have to understand. Let's just do this and get out of here."

"But what happens if in another ten years we're called back again? Huh?" Audrey stood up and began pacing. "I wouldn't be able to handle that!"

"I don't know, Aud! I don't know what you want me to say! I don't want to be here as much as you but we're here and now we have kids to look after." She gestured to the four kids sitting there, looking anywhere except for the two arguing women.

"So, what happened to you Danny?" Blake asked, changing the subject. After a heated glare between the women, they gave up and turned away.

"Well, uh, I woke up and I was locked in this room," He started, his happy exterior expression dissolving. "So I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. I started banging against it and finally it opened up so I started running down the hallways shouting for someone and all the lights went out. I swear, it was something from like a horror film. That's when I realized that I was being followed by some deranged midget man in an all black suit. So I ran upstairs, which of course was the stupidest thing I've ever done." He grabbed onto Juliette's hand. "They cornered me on the third floor. There were at least fifty of them and they were all whispering in this voice. This... horrible voice. And then they pulled their masks off." He shuddered.

"It's okay. They're gone. We're here." Juliette consoled him.

"Next thing I know, I woke up back in this room with a cut running from my ankle to my knee, nothing too deep but bleeding enough." He motioned to his leg. "I tried screaming again and I guess they didn't like that so they tied me up which was why my wrists were like that, from the handcuffs. I started banging everything, moving the chair around and after an hour or so, one of the came back in a wacked me on the head with some strange circular object with weird symbols on it and then I woke up here."

They all sat in silence.

"Whoa."

Dee and Audrey still looked peeved at each other and now Julian. The other three were bewildered.

"So, uh, yeah." He scratched the back of his head.

"What should we do now?" Juliette asked. Danny began scratching his arm.

Dee started pacing. "We can't do anything yet but we only have three hours. Should we plan where we're going next so that we can go straight somewhere as soon as we finish here?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we should-" Skye began.

"Danny! What's on your arm?" Juliette retracted herself from his body, a terrified expression written on her face.

Danny's arm and neck had turned green and begun sprouting leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's very late but I tried really hard and I have no idea how it is. Feedback please? Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Check out my new story, a modern version of Romeo and Juliet with music! I love writing that story and it helps me figure out what to write for this, ina weird way. I just like switching back and forth. **

**So thanks again and see you all soon! :)**


End file.
